101 Names We Could Have Used
by gandalf537
Summary: 101 names and the logic behind them that Harry and Ginny could have used, because if there's one thing most of the fandom agrees on, it's that Albus Severus Potter was a horrible name for Harry's second child. Names are Sirius, serious, and silly. *Complete*
1. Fred Potter

**Exactly as the title suggests. 101 names that Albus Severus could have been named. Please suggest some names if you have them! Read, review, and most of all, enjoy!**

Harry kneels down. "Fred Potter, you were named after one of the bravest and funniest men your mother and I knew. Also, your mother wanted to name a child. Also, we can't wait until the teachers realize that they've got a James and a Fred. Keep their memory going."

" _I still want to go with Fred," Ginny says pointedly._

" _And I think that's the name George should use," Harry replies. "Imagine the chaos if there were two of them."_

" _Exactly," Ginny says, grinning._

 _Harry sighs._


	2. Remus Lupin Potter

Harry kneels down. "Remus Lupin Potter, you were named after the father I never had and didn't realize I had lost until he was gone. He was a werewolf and he was always accepting, so just know if you are in Slytherin we'll always be accepting of you."

" _Harry, what about Remus?" Ginny asks._

 _Harry sighs. "I know, I know, it's a wonderful name…"_

" _But?" Ginny asks, sighing._

" _But I still think Teddy should use that name. Let him carry on the memory of his parents."_

 _Ginny opens her mouth, then closes it. "Harry, that's very sweet." Harry grins._


	3. Ronald Potter

Harry kneels down. "Ronald Potter, we were going to name you Severus but he really wasn't the bravest. Your uncle Ronald literally sacrificed himself for me in a giant chess game when we were eleven and many times after that. Just remember there are always second chances."

" _Brave men?" Ginny snorts. "What about Ronald?"_

" _Ron?" Harry says, choking. He coughs twice. "You want to name our son after your brother?"_

 _Ginny looks thoughtful. "Okay, as much as he would love that, maybe we should cross Ronald off the list."_

 **How is it so far? These three have been some more serious names, so let's do some funnier ones, shall we?**


	4. Wingardium Leviosa Potter

Harry kneels down. "Wingardium Leviosa Potter, you were name after a spell so that whenever the professors call your name they make shit fly across the room. Your mother wanted to name you Fred, but I felt this would be more true to his memory. Do great, son."

" _You want to name our son after a spell?" Ginny cries. Harry raises his hands defensively._

" _What?" he asks. "It's a good idea."_

 _Ginny glares._

" _Okay, it would be pretty funny," she relents. Harry grins._

 **Please comment some suggestions!**


	5. Albus Fleamont Potter

Harry kneels down. "Albus Fleamont Potter, you were named because Albus was the bravest man I knew and your mother discovered the name Fleamont from my family tree and wanted to use it. I know that it sucks, but it's better than Snape, isn't it?"

" _Oooh, Harry, Fleamont! It's perfect!" Ginny says._

" _Absolutely not," Harry retorts. "I'd rather name my child after Snape than_ Fleamont _."_

" _You'd rather name your child after Snape?" Ginny says, raising one eyebrow. "Fine. So be it."_

 _Harry laughs, then, "Wait, you can't be serious."_

" _No, James is Sirius," Ginny says casually._

 _Harry laughs, then looks thoughtful. "Hm…" he says._


	6. Padfoot Snuffles Potter

Harry kneels down. "Padfoot Snuffles Potter. You were named after the bravest man I ever knew. Yes. Both of your names. And one of James's. All for Sirius. Yes, before you interrupt I know you hate the name Padfoot Snuffles. But it was better than Fleamont, wasn't it? Anyways, I can't wait for Professor McGonagall to hear your name and be so absolutely done. Do me proud, Sirius Sirius."

 _Ginny actually laughs out loud. "Padfoot Snuffles? You want to name our child Padfoot Snuffles Potter? We already have James Sirius. Come on, Harry, what more do you want? How about I pick a name?"  
Harry scoffs. "You're going to pick something stupid. Like Pigwidgeon."_

 _Ginny looks thoughtful. Harry looks horrified._


	7. Tom Vernon Potter

Harry kneels down. "Tom Vernon Potter. You were named after two men who absolutely hated me. We were going to call you Albus Severus, but decided on Tom Vernon instead because at least they were upfront about their intentions. They never tried to hide the fact that I'd be better off to them dead and that, son, is true bravery right there. Good luck at school."

" _Okay, now you're actually messing with me," Ginny says. "Tom Vernon. Tom. Vernon."_

 _Harry shrugs. "I rest my case when I say at least I knew they were out to get me."_

" _Harry, you're officially out of your mind," Ginny says decidedly._

 **Name suggested by Guest.**


	8. Cedric Viktor Potter

Harry kneels down. "Cedric Viktor Potter. You were named for your uncle and I's man crushes and your aunt's ex-boyfriend. Yes, I know that's a stupid reason to name you like that, but they were brave men. And fine-looking. Don't look at me like that, son, just pray for puberty like Neville did. Don't tell James I said that."

 _Ginny giggles. "Cedric Viktor, after your and Ron's man crushes?"_

 _Harry shrugs. Ginny assumes a serious face. "I want to know what spell you got hit with on your Auror duty today."_

 **Name suggested by Young Prince Lou (Guest).**


	9. Neville Longbottom Potter (Part One)

Harry kneels down. "Neville Longbottom Potter. You were named after one of the actual bravest men I've ever known. He taught me a very important life lesson during my first year that somehow everyone forgot. But he prayed to not be in Gryffindor, and guess where he went? Yup. The Sorting Hat knows best. Listen to it. If you get put in Slytherin, that means you're a Slytherin, son. Have fun."

 _Ginny smiles. "Okay, that actually is a really good name."_

" _I know, right?" Harry says._

" _But would Neville object to having a Potter named after him?"_

 _Harry opens his mouth, then closes it again, thinking hard._


	10. Neville Longbottom Potter (Part Two)

"Ah, the second Potter child!" Professor Longbottom booms as Albus Severus steps into his first Herbology lesson.

"Hullo, Nev-Professor Longbottom," Albus says, sighing.

"And your name is?" Neville asks, pretending he doesn't know Albus.

"Well, my dad told me I'm named after the bravest men he's ever known-" Albus starts, but Neville cuts him off.

"Well then, Neville Potter, welcome to Herbology!"

"No," Albus says. "My name is-"

"Neville!" Neville cries. "Your name is Neville Potter now."

Albus shrugs. Neville is better than Albus Severus.

" _You know, I don't think he'd quite like it," Harry says eventually. "And it'd probably get quite confusing."  
Ginny shrugs. "If you say so."_


	11. Colin Creevey Potter

Harry kneels down. "Colin Creevey Potter. You were named after an incredibly brave boy. I thought he was a nuisance at first, but then during the Battle of Hogwarts, he was underage and snuck back to join the fight. He died. It just goes to show that first impressions can be wrong. Maybe you'll like Slytherin, yeah? Yeah. Besides, you have a pretty sweet dungeons common room."

" _Well," Ginny says. "It would be a nice memorial, and he was my friend."_

 _Harry sniffs. "He had my back for such a long time, and I never stopped to appreciate him until… until…"_

" _If the name is going to get you this sentimental maybe we should go with a different one," Ginny says, looking at Harry out of the corner of her eye._

 **Thanks so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Keep suggesting names!**


	12. Cardamine Saffron Potter

**Name credit and the conversation with Harry and Ginny at the end is credited to the wonderful Kazztar, who introduced me to the Language of the Flowers (after the Evans family tradition). Thank you so much to every that's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited!**

Harry kneels down. "Cardamine Saffron Potter. You were named in the Language of Flowers, per tradition to my mother's family, and because you know your mother and her obsession with odd names. If you're in Slytherin, that means you're cunning and ambitious and usually a bit of a prick, right? If someone mocks you for anything, name or House, just curse 'em and we'll be proud either way."

" _Cardamine Saffron? Do you know what that means in the Language of the Flowers?" Harry asks skeptically._

" _Hmm? Not sure, but it sounds nice, and a bit of a nod to your mother's family tradition of being named after flowers, and yet still sounding like it could be found in the Wizarding world," Ginny explains._

 _Harry very nearly facepalms. "Ginny, Cardamine means 'parental error' and Saffron is for 'beware of excess'. Are you trying to say that our second son is a mistake conceived while we were drunk?"_

 _Ginny's eyes widen. "No, no… even if it is true." Harry muffles a snicker. "How about Tamarisk, then?"_

" _That's even worse, that symbolizes crime!" Harry cries._


	13. Cattail Fir Potter

**Idea for using flower names from Katzztar!**

Harry kneels down. "Cattail Fir Potter. You were named after your mother's obsession with odd names and my family's obsession with traditional flowers. Cattail means peace and Fir means time, and, you know, we've had peace for a long time, so we're hoping it'll stay that way, and I'm sure you can help with that, no matter what house you're in. Go get 'em, son."

" _Cattail Fir?" Harry cries in outrage. "You're pulling my leg, Gin."_

" _It means peace, Harry! Prosperity!" Ginny counters._

" _Oh, you're looking up what the names mean now?" Harry asks._

" _I don't want a repeat Tamarisk, do I?" Ginny asks. "Come on, Harry."_

" _Fine," Harry says. "You can look for one more flower name. Do you hear me? One more!"  
Ginny grins mischievously._


	14. Garlic Fern Potter

**Idea for using flower names from Katzztar!**

Harry kneels down. "Garlic Fern Potter." Harry and his son both roll their eyes at the name. "You were named because your mother is an idiot sometimes, yeah? I'm sure while we were going through the naming process we were drunk, but I honestly can't remember. Anyways, Garlic means courage and strength and Fern means magic, so what more could you want? Your name describes you perfectly, son, always remember that."

" _Okay, we're done with this. Moving on," Harry says. Ginny snickers._

" _Fine," she says. "What else can you come up with?"_


	15. (Sweet Pea) Potter

**Ideas for using names from the Language of the Flowers from Katzztar! This is the last of the flower names. To everyone suggesting names- please be patient! My list has about 75 names right now and every name suggested so far is on that list! However some won't show up later because of the amount I have. Thank you all so much for supporting this story, you're all lovely people and I'm so glad you're enjoying!**

 _Ginny reaches out and brushes back the faint black hair already on the baby's face. She leans forward and presses her lips to her second son's forehead._

 _Harry wraps his arm tighter around his wife and smiles._

 _The baby lets out a cry, Ginny hurries to hush it. James was hardly a crier, so Harry looks on in worry. "Hey, my Sweet Pea," Ginny murmurs. "I love you, Sweet Pea."_

" _That means Goodbye," Harry mumbles distractedly. Ginny looks up, smiling, fatigue in her eyes._

" _It also means blissful pleasure," she says. "Which is what I feel when I look in his eyes." Ginny's gaze has pulled away from Harry; she has eyes for only her son._

" _You've been studying," Harry mutters._

" _I was planning on Sweet Pea all along," Ginny replies. "Regardless what his actual name is." Harry smiles._


	16. Nymphadora Potter

**100% inspired by accio-shitpost on tumblr (I think).**

 **Keep on suggesting, reading, and enjoying!**

Harry kneels down. "Nymphadora Tonks Potter. You were named after a wonderfully brave woman. She was in Hufflepuff, but she could've easily been in Gryffindor. I'm just saying, sometimes looks are deceiving. Sorting Hat knows best. Listen to it."

" _I'm going to take a quick breather, Gin," Harry tells his wife. Ginny makes a noncommittal grunt as she shifts through their papers with lines and lines of names on them._

 _Harry steps outside, taking in the cool air, when he hears a voice behind him. He turns to see none other than the real Nymphadora Tonks (in ghost form, of course)._

"' _Sup Harry," Tonks says. "Just manifesting myself down here from the afterlife to give you a quick heads-up." She glances left and right. "So I know you've got this whole thing going with naming your kids after your dead friends and that's cool and I can respect that and all." She takes a deep breath. "But just so you know- if you name one of those suckers 'Nymphadora', I am gonna come back down here and kill you myself." She looks up. "Aight, peace out."_

 _At that, Harry rushes back inside, unsure whether that actually happened or not._

" _Are you alright?" Ginny asks. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."_

" _Cross Nymphadora off the list," Harry says, gasping for breath. "Cross Nymphadora off right now!"_

 _Ginny's eyes widen. "I wasn't aware Nymphadora was even on the list."_

 _Harry looks at her in horror, pointing to a single name. He grabs the quill out of her hand and hastily scribbles it out, spilling ink onto the name below it._


	17. Expelliarmus Potter

Harry kneels down. "Expelliarmus Potter. You were named after a spell that saved my life and the wizarding world on multiple occasions. The man that taught me that spell was a Slytherin, so it can't be all that bad, can it? Oh, yeah, make it a goal to learn that spell as quickly as possible. You'll do great, Armie."

" _Quick, dry it off!" Ginny gasps. "Come on, Harry, you couldn't've been more careful? What was the name?"_

 _Harry peers at the list closely._

" _Expelliarmus Potter," he reads off, squinting. Ginny snorts._

" _Expelliarmus Potter?" she asks. "Damn, Harry, leave it crossed off!"_


	18. Fred George Potter

**To Smiley (Guest)- posting a list would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it? *winks* But I can assure you that every name you have suggested is on the list and will be up eventually.**

 **Keep suggesting names, reading, and enjoying!**

Harry kneels down. "Fred George Potter. You were named after two of the greatest and most legendary troublemakers that I have ever known. Your brother was named after the other two. I really can't wait to see the look on old Minnie's face when she reads off your name. Raise Hell, son."

 _Ginny looks thoughtful. "I still like Fred," she says. "But not really George. I don't want to show favoritism among my brothers and have to have two more sons called William Charles and Percival Ronald."_

 _Harry snorts. "Okay, maybe we can get rid of that one. But still, it'd be wicked, wouldn't it?"_

 _Ginny grins. "Okay, it would be pretty cool," she admits._


	19. Ignotus Peverell Potter

**FanGirl4Life- yes I will totally use that! Expect to see it sometime in the future!**

 **As always, thank you for your support! The credit for this name goes to Guest!**

Harry kneels down. "Ignotus Peverell Potter, you were named after my ancestor who gave me the most useful tool I have ever received. And sure, it might have gone to James, but the man you were named for helped me out of a lot of bad situations, just like your dormmates will do for you. They probably won't be jerks. Go get 'em, tiger."

 _Ginny sighs. "Well, it is a good name…"_

" _Do we want him to live up to that kind of legacy?" Harry asks, frowning._

 _Ginny raises an eyebrow._


	20. Rubeus Hagrid Potter

**A much requested name for a much beloved person. Unfortunate that this isn't the canon name, really, in my opinion.**

Harry kneels down. "Rubeus Hagrid Potter. You were named for the kindest, bravest man I have ever known. He was a father figure to me and, though I'm not certain, he was a Slytherin. If you're in Slytherin, you'll do just fine. Really. Seriously. He's also invited you to tea your first Friday, and don't forget that. Good sport."

" _Hagrid was a Slytherin?" Ginny asks._

" _I saw that diary. He was two years below Riddle, so there wasn't really any reason for Riddle to know his first name, unless they were in the same house," Harry points out._

 _Ginny opens her mouth, then closes it. Finally, she says, "How long did it take you to figure that out?"  
Harry shrugs. "It's a possibility."_

" _Just like the name," Ginny says._

 **The idea for Hagrid being a Slytherin came from a tumblr post, I can't remember the user.**


	21. Logan Potter

**Credit for this lovely name goes to Fran (Guest)!**

 **My list is full with 101 names- though by all means keep suggesting! I have a dozen or so names that I came up with that I'm entirely willing to replace with guest suggestions, though I will have to cut them off somewhere- and please, keep telling me how you feel about this, whether my chapters are good, bad, or anything in between!**

Harry kneels down. "Logan Potter. Listen, I don't have any cool anthologies about your name, so I'll just tell you that Slytherins aren't as bad as they seem. I mean, come on. And hey, if it's true there aren't any muggleborns in Slytherin then you'll know that half the affairs about your mother and I in the Daily Prophet aren't true, so that's a bonus."

" _Why Logan?" Ginny asks. Harry shrugs._

" _It's a good name," he says._

" _Not after anyone?" Ginny asks._

" _Well, we already have Lily Luna decided for our next kid."_

 _Ginny spits out the hot cocoa she just took a sip of._

" _Next kid?!"_


	22. Rubeus Brian Potter

**Credit for this name goes to deant33!**

Harry kneels down. "Rubeus Brian Potter. You were named after an excellent man and gamekeeper, absolutely wonderful, as well as the most obscure of Dumbledore's middle names because I needed a laugh when thinking about that guy. Don't worry about your House, because the Sorting Hat knows, man. The Sorting Hat _knows_."

 _Ginny snorts. "I like that one."_

" _Really?" Harry asks. "Brian? You like that? Good."_

" _No," Ginny says dryly. "If you're going to name your kid after someone, do it right."_


	23. Harry Potter the Second

**Two chapters in one day because why not. Enjoy!**

Harry kneels down. "Harry Potter the Second. You were named after the bravest and most awesome man I've ever known. That's right. It's me. I don't want to hear any complaints about your House because when I was your age I saved the world from the Dark Lord, for the second time. Good. Thank you. Make me proud."

" _Harry, we aren't going to name our kid after you," Ginny says flatly._

" _Why not?" Harry asks._

" _First, because that would be too confusing. Second, wasn't your grandfather called Harry Potter, too? We don't need three. Third, do you really want our kid to have to live up to that? Here, look at what's next on the list… Harry, what the hell?"_

" _There's good reasoning, I swear!"_


	24. Draco Dudley Potter

**Credit for this name goes to Desires of Autumn Leaves! Also, thank you all so much for 100 reviews! I know I haven't been replying to them and I'll start to do it more, but you all mean so much to me!**

Harry kneels down. "Draco Dudley Potter. You were named after two men that I detested for a very, very long time. However, they both ended up revoking their nastier ways and coming round- more or less- in the end. One was a Muggle, and the other was a Slytherin, and they taught me that people can change. No matter where you end up, we'll love you. Alright? Alright."

 _Ginny scoffs. "I am not naming my child after the ferret, no matter what noble reasons you have behind it. Come on, Harry, have a little pride. If we're going to name our kid after someone we have to at least name him after someone we didn't hate."_

 _Harry shrugs. "Whatever you say, love."_


	25. Arthur Weasley Potter

**This is one I've been waiting on for a while- enjoy!**

Harry kneels down. "Arthur Weasley Potter. You were named after your grandfather, a man who was like a father to me and fully supported running rampant in flying cars. He was brave and kind, and loved where love was due- exactly how we'll do to you, no matter what house you're in. What I'm saying is, as long as you don't turn out to be the next Voldemort, we'll love you all the same, and probably even then, because you're our kid."

 _Ginny sighs. "I do like that."_

" _As do I," Harry admits. "Arthur Weasley Potter."_

" _Though perhaps Dad would be a bit more thrilled if we named him Rubber Duck Potter," Ginny says, grinning mischievously._

" _No," Harry says. "Absolutely not."_


	26. Arnold Hedwig Potter

**Credit for this name goes to Iwik!**

Harry kneels down. "Arnold Hedwig Potter. You were named after two extraordinary pets. You heard me, pets. They were wonderful pets, too. We loved them just as we'll love you. Your house is your house. Go make us proud as our pets did, champ."

 _Ginny laughs. "I am not naming my kid after a pygmy puff and an owl."_

 _Harry shrugs. "At least I didn't suggest Pigwidgeon." Ginny swats his shoulder._

" _What's next?"_


	27. Arthur Evan Potter

**Credit for this name goes to Anthi35. Honestly, this is probably my favorite of the 'serious' names.**

Harry kneels down. "Arthur Evan Potter. You were named after your grandfather and grandmother, two wonderfully loving people who would have, and did, give their lives for the wizarding world. They loved so much, and I want you to do the same, because your house doesn't matter, who you are does. Good."

 _Ginny stares at the list. "This is perfect, Harry, it really is."_

 _Harry nods solemnly. "Shall we find a few more, just in case?"_

" _Well, we do have this nice long list," Ginny remarks._


	28. Dobby Hedwig Potter

**Credit to TheUnfamiliarFamiliar!**

Harry kneels down. "Dobby Hedwig Potter. You were named after two people that died for me. Yes one was a house elf and one was an owl, but they were living, and they were good and kind, and they died. Don't let their memory be in vain, do your best in whatever house you're in, okay, kid?"

 _Ginny takes a deep breath. "Hear me out!" Harry says._

" _Look," Ginny says. "I know that Dobby was a great guy- er, elf- but there were a lot of people that found him annoying. Didn't he try and injure you several times?"_

" _He died for me, Ginny!" Harry says, his eyes welling up with tears._

 _Ginny gently pulls the list away. "Let's see what's next…"_


	29. Draco Lucius Potter

**Credit to Guest!**

Harry kneels down. "Draco Lucius Potter. You were named after two Slytherins. I don't even know why we named you what we did. I have a sneaking suspicion your mother and I might have been drunk. Whatever. Don't be a jerk and you'll be fine, Slytherins aren't that bad, chill."

" _How would we explain that to him?" Ginny asks. "Would we say that we were drunk?"  
Harry shrugs._

" _Next," Ginny says._


	30. Dooby Free Potter

**Credit to Guest! I'm not sure if you meant to type Dobby, but I made the best of Dooby just in case ;)**

Harry kneels down. "Dooby Free Potter. An elf gave his life so that you can live yours. Don't disappoint me- it's not your house that matters. Great. Now that we have that covered, I suggest you go by a nickname. I swear, we let your brother name you."

" _Look who's awake," Ginny coos, toddler in arms._

" _Hey, buddy," Harry says, smiling to James Sirius Potter. "We're naming your baby brother. Do you want to suggest a name?"_

" _Dooby Free!" James cries, waving his little fists. "Dooby Free, Dooby Free!"_

" _Did you mean Dobby, honey?" Ginny asks._

 _James shakes his head. "Dooby!"_

" _Why don't you put him back to bed," Harry suggests._


	31. Dean Cedric Potter

**All credit for this whole scene goes to FanGirl4Life (Guest)! Thank you so much for this!**

Harry kneels down. "Dean Cedric Potter. You were named after two boys who I envied very much for dating the two girls I was ever romantically interested in, I hope that puberty does you well, and you get many good looking girls, regardless of your house."

 _"Harry, please tell me you're kidding." Ginny tells Harry._

 _"What? They were important people! They were people who I envied so much I wanted to be them!" Harry replies._

 _"Harry, I understand that you want to name the baby Cedric, you basically watched him die in front of you, but Dean? I mean, I know he's good looking and smart and brave an-"_

 _Harry cuts Ginny off frantically, "Cross that off right now! And we will never talk about him ever again!"_


	32. Peter Pettigrew Potter

**Credit to Guest for this name!**

Harry kneels down. "Peter Pettigrew Potter. You were named after an absolute prick that betrayed me and left my parents to die. However, I chose to be a good person and spare his life, yes, I'm amazing, I know. And, hey, guess what? He was a Gryffindor. I don't know why, just as you may not know why you're in Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, or whatever house you get. Just go with it, alright? Alright."

 _Ginny snorts. "We are not naming our kid after that rat."_

 _Harry snickers at the pun, but lets the name drop easily this time._


	33. Tomnot Voldemort Potter

**Credit to Guest for this name! Review responses will come on Monday, just know I'm reading and appreciating all of your wonderful reviews!**

Harry kneels down. "Tomnot Voldemort Potter. You were named after a Slytherin, only you weren't Voldemort, which is why we call you Tomnot instead of Tom, because that'd be too weird and- anyways. He was a Slytherin. I was almost a Slytherin. If you're a Slytherin, suck it up, it's where you belong. Okay. Great. See you for Christmas."

" _No, no, absolutely not." Ginny immediately shoots down the idea._

" _Not Absolutelynot, Tomnot," Harry says patiently._

" _No," Ginny repeats._

" _Fine," Harry sighs._


	34. James Sirius Potter 2

**Credit to Guest for this name!**

Harry kneels down. "James Sirius Potter 2. Yes, you have the same name as your brother, but that's because those two men were amazing, alright? Anyways, Sirius's whole family was in Slytherin. Including his brother, you know, you've heard of him. Do some great things like he did, alright? No matter what House you're in."

 _Ginny sighs. "As much as James would love that-"_

" _I know!" Harry says enthusiastically._

" _I'm going to go with no," Ginny says. Harry sighs._

" _Fine," he says eventually._


	35. Kreacher Potter

**Shorter chapter, so I'll post another one right after. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and I hope you're enjoying!**

Harry kneels down. "Kreacher Potter. You were named after a house elf that was an absolute prick, but turned out amazing in the end. Great treacle tart, too. People change. Slytherin isn't bad, no matter what you hear. As long as you aren't a bully, we're fine, okay?"

 _Ginny just rolls her eyes. "Next."_


	36. Dean Seamus Potter

**I may or may not be clapping back at a lot of things about Cursed Child in this one...** **no I totally am**

 **Update: no deamus is not canon. I just really ship it and I love how oblivious Harry is through everything.**

Harry kneels down. "Dean Seamus Potter. You were named after two men that I was really, really oblivious about. We'll be accepting of you just as we were accepting of them. You won't be cast out, and you'll always be my son, no matter what. I'll love you no matter what." With that, he hugs his child.

 _Ginny snickers. "Yeah, you were really oblivious about them. I don't think it warrants naming our kid after them, though."_

" _Seamus showed that people change, remember fifth year? And Dean was your boyfriend- wait, no, nope! Mission abort! Mission abort!"_


	37. Alastor Moody Potter

Harry kneels down. "Alastor Moody Potter. You were named after a very brave and eccentric man that enjoyed yelling constant vigilance to scare children. If you are in Slytherin and you hate it, well, constant vigilance, my boy, constant vigilance. I'd give you his magical eye to make you feel better but it's buried under a gnarled tree in a forest somewhere."

" _Well, it is a good name," Harry says._

" _Yes," Ginny says. "I'm noticing that my names are much better than the names that_ you're _coming up with."_

 _Harry coughs something that sounds like 'Cardamine'._


	38. Sirius James Potter

**Credit for this name goes to Guest!**

Harry kneels down. "Sirius James Potter. You were named after two of the bravest men I ever knew. What? No, it isn't a mistake that James Sirius and you are named the ways you are. What? No, I don't love your brother more because he has the name James first. What? No, I don't hate you because I call you Siri, why would you think that? Hugo showed you a Muggle apple? Oh, an app? I have no idea how to work that and therefore it is invalid. Good sport."

 _Ginny just laughs._


	39. Alastor Kingsley Potter

**Credit for this name goes to ElMarquis! The idea of Slytherins protecting the castle originally comes from tsukiishiima-kei on tumblr.**

Harry kneels down. "Alastor Kingsley Potter. You were named after two very brave men that don't get nearly the amount of credit they deserve. Just as Slytherins don't get the credit they deserve- who stayed back and watched the young ones and protected the castle against their family during the Battle of Hogwarts, hmm? You'll be fine no matter your House, and all you have to do is channel the spirits of the men you were named after."

" _See?" Ginny says. "I have good names. You have bad names."_

" _I have a good name next," Harry says stubbornly._


	40. Cedric Diggory Potter

**Thank you all so much for 200 reviews! An alternative version of this name will be posted tomorrow!**

Harry kneels down. "Cedric Diggory Potter. You were named after a very brave boy and a friend of mine that died much too soon. He was considered a spare, but he was so much more than that. If you _ever_ feel like you're a spare, just write us, and we'll respond and love you no matter your House."

" _Alright, fine, that's a good one," Ginny admits reluctantly. "Wait- hang on- what's this scribbling next to it?"_


	41. Cedric Diggory Potter (Alternative)

**Here you go. I'm pretty sure I'm just trolling tumblr at this point. I can't remember who this originally comes from, though.**

Harry kneels down. "Cedric Diggory Potter. You were named after the finest piece of ass to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. It doesn't matter where you get put, because he was a Hufflepuff and he was a hero. And gorgeous. Do him proud."

 _Ginny rolls her eyes. "Way to spoil it, Harry. Next."_


	42. Ford Anglia Potter

Harry kneels down. "Ford Anglia Potter. You were named after the bravest car I ever knew. That's right. Not man. Car. It was an incredibly brave car. Saved my life, you know, and your uncle Ron's. Great car. I wonder if it's still in the Forbidden Forest? It probably ran out of gas. This is in no way me telling you to sneak into the Forbidden Forest and find it. In fact, I forbid you. What do you mean, what was that exaggerated wink for?"

" _No," Ginny says._


	43. APIHSWGW Potter

**To Lilly (Guest): thank you so much I had no idea!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and (hopefully) enjoying!**

Harry kneels down. "Actual Proof I Had Sex With Ginny Weasley Potter. You weren't really named, you were labelled. I wanted to call your brother that, and you wouldn't been Actual Proof I Had Sex With Ginny Weasley Twice Potter, but she forbade it. So you're an original, meaning you're your own person, meaning you get your House and you get it right. Great. High-five."

 _Ginny scoffs. "I am not naming my child Actual Proof I Had Sex With Ginny Weasley Potter."_

" _It's an accurate name!" Harry says defensively. Ginny rolls her eyes._


	44. Gilderoy Lockhart Potter

**Thank you to everyone for all of your reviews! This is inspired by dracos-amortentia and follow-the-bvtterflies on tumblr (I think).**

 _1996, Ministry of Magic_

Harry Potter, age fifteen watches Voldemort- Lord Voldemort- and Bellatrix Lestrange. He isn't thinking straight, in fact, he has no idea what he's doing. But as Voldemort disappears, he whispers one word- " _Obliviate_." The spell hits Lord Voldemort directly.

 _1996, Malfoy Manor_

"My Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asks. "My Lord, are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Lord Voldemort barks. "Where am I? Who am I? Why are we all wearing dark cloaks? What is this mark on your arm? It's very strange. Are you kidnapping me? What is this?" The Dark Lord catches sight of himself in a mirror and screams, loud and high-pitched.

 _June 2, 1996._ The Daily Prophet is reporting that a man resembling Lord Voldemort has stumbled into the Ministry of Magic. Upon examination he appears to have been obliviated by one Harry James Potter, ending the inevitable war that the Ministry failed to see. Exclusive article with Harry Potter on page four, naming Death Eaters that walk amongst us. If you see any of these names, please call your Ministry.

 _September 1, 2017, King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾_

Harry kneels down. "Gilderoy Lockhart Potter. You were named after a man that taught me the most worthwhile skill I'll ever need to know. He was an idiot, and a Ravenclaw. Your House doesn't define you. Go do good. I hear the Malfoy boy is actually quite nice."

 _Ginny rolls her eyes. "Wonderful story, Harry, but it didn't actually happen, so it doesn't justify naming your son after him."_

 _Harry shrugs._


	45. Horace Gilderoy Potter

**Heading into some more serious names... But I'm back to posting on my computer so I should be able to reply to reviews more. Credit for this name goes to Nerdy J Fics!**

Harry kneels down. "Horace Gilderoy Potter. You were named after two men. Horace was a Slytherin, and a good one at that, always got good stuff, but he messed up big-time. And let's just say that there's no way you can mess up as badly as Gilderoy. Go and do us proud, son, and hold yourself to a bit of a higher standard than Gilderoy and possibly a lower one than Horace. That is why we named you after them, after all."

" _That's bloody awful reasoning, Harry," Ginny says. "Bloody awful."_


	46. Florean Fortescue Potter

**Credit to PixiePatronus13675!**

Harry kneels down. "Florean Fortescue Potter. You were named after a wonderful man. He gave me free ice cream and helped with my essays. Man, he was great. Loved that guy. Sometimes I wonder why I don't quit my job and re-open his ice cream parlor. Point is, be as nice as he was, House aside, and we won't have a problem."

" _Okay, but there are so many other names!" Harry says._

" _Harry. It's not like he'd have a huge legacy to live up to," Ginny points out._

" _Fine. We'll consider it," Harry says haughtily._

" _You're just mad you didn't come up with it first."_

 _"How did you think of this one?"  
"Oh, funny story, I was craving some butterbeer ice cream-"_

 _"Nevermind."_


	47. Regulus Arcturus Potter

**Suggested by the wonderful PixiePatronus13675!**

Harry kneels down. "Regulus Arcturus Potter. You were named after an incredibly brave man. He was a Slytherin, and he defied the Dark Lord himself, dying for the greater good. We were going to call you Severus, but I think it was Regulus that was the true hero of Slytherin. Go and make us proud, no matter your House."

" _I would say something about him being a Death Eater, but we both know that people can change," Ginny says quietly. "This is very good, Harry."_

 _Harry beams. "See, I have some good names."_


	48. Filius Cuthbert Potter

**Name suggested by Smiley (Guest)! Thank you so much, Smiley, for reviewing every chapter- it means the world to me!**

Harry kneels down. "Filius Cuthbert Potter. You were named after two teachers that are extremely underrated- though one is a ghost. Point is, show the same dedication they did in whatever you decide to do and you're set. Good boy. See you for Christmas."

 _Harry shrugs. "Meh. It's alright."_

" _Harry, it's your name," Ginny says. "Though Cuthbert is a nice name..."_

 _"Next," Harry says._


	49. Tonks Delecour Potter

**Thank you guys so, so much for 300 reviews! You're all amazing!**

Harry kneels down. "Tonks Delecour Potter. You were named after two incredibly brave women who don't get nearly enough credit for everything they did. Yes, women. At least we gave you their last names- now I'm fairly sure I won't be killed by a ghost in my sleep. Anyways, do us proud, son- your House doesn't define you, and they were proof of that."

" _See, that's a good name," Ginny says proudly._

" _You're certain this kid is a boy?" Harry asks._

" _What?" Ginny asks._

" _Maybe we should come up with some names for girls just in case," Harry says._

" _Fine," Ginny says, shrugging._


	50. Bellatrix Dolores Petunia Potter

***gasps* We're halfway there! Name suggested by Guest and Drtacolord!**

Harry kneels down. "Bellatrix Petunia Dolores Potter. You were named after three women that absolutely hated me- well, Petunia didn't. But at least they were outright in their hatred. All of them were Slytherins- I want you to learn from their awfulness and be a better person, you hear me? Better. Good. We'll be sure to write."

" _When you said we should come up with names for girls, I thought you were going to suggest some_ good _names," Ginny says._


	51. Minerva Hestia Potter

Harry kneels down. "Minerva Hestia Potter. You were named after two women that always dealt with unpleasant people, even when they didn't want to. They were both very brave, just as you can be, no matter your House. Have a good first year. Remember to meet Hagrid."

" _And that's how you name a girl," Ginny says._

" _Alright, alright, I get the picture," Harry grumbles._


	52. Angelica Spinnet Bell Potter

**Name suggested by Smiley (Guest)**

Harry kneels down. "Angelina Spinnet Bell Potter. You were named after three fearless women that didn't hesitate to be brave, just as you shouldn't. It's alright if you're in Slytherin, because we're your parents and we'll love you no matter what."

" _While I'm all for the idea of naming them after excellent Quidditch players, I don't quite think this is the name for us," Ginny says._

" _You're right," Harry says. "I already have an amazing Quidditch player."_

" _You know it," Ginny says, winking._


	53. Cho Lavender Potter

**The Cho part of this name came from steelmagnolia247!**

Harry kneels down. "Cho Lavender Potter. You were named after two women that are generally dismissed by everyone else as lovesick girls- despite one living through her boyfriend's death in an unbelieving world and fighting back, and one just trying to live her life normally in a war-torn world. Live your life. Be a child, because we fought to give you that. And your House shouldn't prevent you from being a kid. I love you, kid, alright? Alright."

" _Wow. One of your girlfriends and Ron's girlfriend. Though I will give you the reasoning- because that is some good reasoning," Ginny says._

" _Exactly," Harry says. "They aren't defined by who they dated."_

 _"I still don't want to name my kid after one of your old flings," Ginny says stubbornly. "And don't complain, you said the same thing about the name Dean."_


	54. Amelia Hermione Potter

**Name suggested by DarkBalance!**

Harry kneels down. "Amelia Hermione Potter. You were named after two incredibly brave women, one who doesn't get nearly enough credit, and one who does. Amelia Bones was slaughtered by Lord Voldemort, yes, him, and her dedication to standing against him lasted until the end. Be as brave as she was, my girl, or as brave as you want, and we'll have no problem. As long as you don't turn out like the man that killed her, and the man that nearly killed your incredible Aunt Hermione. Yes, we had to name you after her, because without her, your uncle and I would have died. Several times. Ah, well, do us proud. Stand up for what you believe in like the two women you're named for."

 _Ginny smiles. "I like this one!" she says._

 _"Good," Harry says._

 _"May I suggest one or two?"_


	55. Cissy Bella Potter

**Name suggested by the excellent wavingthroughawindow!**

Harry kneels down. "Cissy Bella Potter. You were named with the two innocent nicknames of two very uninnocent women. However, Narcissa did save my life in the face of Lord Voldemort out of love for her son. Bella did what she did out of some kind of dark, twisted love for evil… anyways, show love, _good_ love, and we won't have a problem with whatever House you're in. Love you."

" _Ginny," Harry says pointedly._

" _You suggest Bellatrix Dolores Petunia or whatever it was," Ginny says. "Come on, Harry, can't I have some fun too?"_

" _Ginny," Harry says again._


	56. Marlene Dorcas Potter

**I'll post twice today to make up for yesterday. Credit goes to Wizarding Whovian for this name!**

Harry kneels down. "Marlene Dorcas Potter. You were named after two fearless women, killed by Voldemort himself. The Order members from the First War don't get nearly enough credit where they're due, but I'd like to honor my mother's friends. You will grow up to be a beautiful young woman who will fight for what's right, you here me? The moment I learn that you're hanging out with Death Eaters is the moment I disown you, because your House doesn't matter. You do."

" _Inspiring fake speech," Harry says. "Why am I the one delivering it?"_

" _I don't know, I figure you'd be the one to do that kind of stuff," Ginny says, shrugging. "I'll be the one beating up anyone that dares bully our kid."_

 _Harry shrugs. She's probably right._


	57. Dora The Explorer Potter

**Name suggested by Isobel Hatchett! Dora the Explorer is an American kids' television show for anyone that doesn't know. Also, we're done with girls' names, so sorry to everyone who suggested female names I didn't use, though I always appreciate your input.**

Harry kneels down. "Dora The Explorer Potter. You were named after a Muggle television show that your mother thought would be funny to name you after. From what I've heard, Dora is a very popular character that goes on countless adventures, defending her familiar Boots from an evil creature called Swiper. Show bravery, defend your friends, we'll love you nonetheless."

 _Ginny snickers. Harry sighs._

 _"I- why?" he says eventually. "What? What even is this? How do you even know about this?"_

" _Well," Ginny says eventually, not offering a straight answer. "I am pretty sure it's a boy."_

" _Alright," Harry says, shrugging and glad they're moving on. "Back to some male names?"_


	58. Ted Tonks Potter

**Slowly clapping back at CC like... Harry would never be that kind of father in my opinion, sorry.**

Harry kneels down. "Ted Tonks Potter. You were named after an incredibly brave man who doesn't get nearly enough recognition. He was a Muggle-born, killed by Lord Voldemort's followers, like he was nothing. You are not nothing. You are my son. You are loved. No matter your House. Good lad."

" _Good one," Harry says, nodding._

" _Yes," Ginny mutters. "Poor Teddy."_

" _We can't name him this!" Harry says suddenly. "There'll be two Teddys!"_


	59. Hedwig Errol Potter

**Name creds to Smiley (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Hedwig Errol Potter. You were named after two incredibly brave owls. You heard me right- owls. Both were very wonderful creatures and very dedicated to their work. If you're in Slytherin, you know what I'll say? Persevere, my wayward son. Alright? Alright."

 _Ginny scoffs. "Errol should come first. Errol Hedwig Potter. Then we have ourselves a deal."_

 _Harry startles. "No! No, that's alright, we don't need to name our son Hedwig Errol."  
_ " _Errol Hedwig," Ginny corrects._

 **Kudos to anyone who gets the reference!**


	60. Regulus Romulus Potter

**Excellent name credit to Anthi35! (No update until Friday for personal reasons sorry.)**

Harry kneels down. "Regulus Romulus Potter. You were named after two very brave gentlemen- the late Regulus Black and Remus Lupin. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I've ever heard of- he defied Lord Voldemort before sacrificing himself for the safety of the wizarding world. I'm not asking you to die, but I am asking you to show some of their bravery, no matter your House."

" _That's even better than Regulus Arcturus," Harry comments._

" _Shall I put it on the narrowed-down list?" Ginny asks. Harry nods feverishly._


	61. Merlin Emrys Potter

**Credit for this name goes to ElMarquis! (If you haven't noticed already, I am a Slytherin, and mad that we're seen as the 'evil' house.)**

Harry kneels down. "Merlin Emrys Potter. You were named after a sorcerer, one of the most well-known, even in muggle culture, from a long time ago. And guess what? He was a Slytherin. You don't need your name to go down in history books, but not all Slytherins are bad. That's just a stupid stereotype. Alright? I heard the Malfoy kid breaks that stereotype as well. Make some friends. I'm proud of you, no matter what."

" _Meh," Harry says. His wife narrows her eyes._

" _Did you know," Ginny says suddenly. "Draco is having a son too?"_

" _Really?" Harry snorts. "I wonder what he's going to name his kid. Probably after a stupid star, or something."_

" _Harry, Sirius is a star," Ginny says._

" _I knew that."_

" _Don't go picking fun at him when you name your kids the same way."_


	62. Daniel Radcliffe Potter

**Name credit to Guest! FFN's been glitching for me lately, so if I don't get back to you that's why. Thanks for all of your support!**

Harry kneels down. "Daniel Radcliffe Potter. You're named after a man that probably brilliant in every aspect- I bet he's handsome, smart, charming, handsome, kind, brave, ambitious, handsome, clever, handsome, hardworking- did I mention handsome? Anyways, be those things, no matter your House. Pray that you get Longbottomed and end up as handsome as this Daniel Radcliffe I've never heard of in my life is."

 _Ginny rolls her eyes. "If you're going to use it to boost your ego, I never should've suggested it," she says._


	63. Gryffindor Heir Potter

**This name was suggested by Isobel Hatchett!**

Harry kneels down. "Gryffindor Heir Potter. You were named after a trick that saved me- only a true Gryffindor could… you know, this really isn't helping me prove any point I could possibly try and make. But wouldn't it be _wicked_ to have a kid named Gryffindor in Slytherin? The answer is yes. Yes it would."

" _Yeah, right, Ginny," Harry says._

" _You keep bringing it up at parties!" Ginny says defensively._


	64. Albert Einstein Potter

**Name from Desires Of Autumn Leaves!**

Harry kneels down. "Albert Einstein Potter. You were named after some muggle genius that your aunt Hermione kept going on about. Apparently he was a pretty amazing dude, but he was dismissed and told he was stupid. Now, he's extremely famous in the muggle world, but it's a lot of stuff I don't know about because wizards don't know maths or science or common sense. Even if it seems like you can't do anything right, you can, okay? M'kay."

" _Yes!" Ginny says. "Yes, Hermione lent me a book on him! He was incredible, even if I didn't understand half of it."  
_ " _You know, they really should teach stuff like that at Hogwarts," Harry says. "It's quite interesting."_


	65. Filius Pomona Potter

**This excellent name comes from RoyalRose161!**

Harry kneels down. "Filius Pomona Potter. You were named after the two Heads of Houses that didn't screw me over completely. One was a Ravenclaw, one was a Hufflepuff, both were amazing. You don't have to be in Gryffindor, you hear me? You don't have to be in Gryffindor. Good."

" _Flitwick and Sprout?" Ginny asks. "What if the name curses him and he's tiny forever?"  
_ " _If Pomona cursed him and he turns out good with plants, he can move in with Neville," Harry declares._


	66. Hogwarts Burrow Potter

Harry kneels down. "Hogwarts Burrow Potter. You were named after the only two places I've ever really called home before. Now we have the house, of course, but at Hogwarts, and at the Burrow, I feel a great sense of attachment. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just start teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Anyways, I hope you can call Hogwarts a home as much as I did, and if you don't like it, we can pray your mother wouldn't be too against sending you abroad."

" _Abroad?" Ginny asks. "Which broad?"_

" _Broadway," Harry says instantly. "Did you hear that Hamilton is coming to London?"_

" _What is coming to London?" Ginny asks._

" _I have no idea, I think Luna was going on about it, she and Rolf were going to see it-"_

" _Oh, were they, that's lovely!" Ginny says, smiling._

" _Back to the names?"_

" _Right, sorry."_

 **(Overused abroad joke is overused.)**

 **Edit: I realized much too late that this all would have happened long before Hamilton was created. Roll with it?**


	67. Cornelius Argus Potter

**Name suggested by The Lady Rogue! Ah, today, September 1st 2017, the day 19 Years Later takes place...**

Harry kneels down. "Cornelius Argus Potter. You were named after two complete screw-ups- one was a fail as Minister of Magic who refused to believe that Voldemort was back, and the other was a salty prick about the fact he couldn't do magic and took it out on kids. I don't care if you fail at magic, but always be kind. I don't care if you aren't a leader, so long as you trust the right people. Good talk."

 _Ginny scoffs. "No. And we need to have a talk on the language you're going to use around kids. Salty prick?"_

 _Harry shrugs._


	68. Phoenix Elder Potter

**Name suggested by zebragirl5!**

Harry kneels down. "Phoenix Elder Potter. You were named after two things- the Order of the Phoenix, which had a major hand in defeating Voldemort, and the Elder wand, which turned on him in the end, thus saving the Wizarding world. As I made clear several times during my day, the only reason I'm still alive is because of pure luck and a little help from my friends. And you don't need to be in a specific House to make friends or have luck, now do you, son?"

" _Ginny, I'm not naming my child Phoenix," Harry says, rolling his eyes._

" _Why?" Ginny asks. "You thought Tom was a completely acceptable name."_

" _Because… because… because I'm just not, alright?"_


	69. Rubeus Grawp Potter

**Name suggested by Ellie (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Rubeus Grawp Potter. You were named after two giants, one an amazing man, who were persecuted for their heritage, just like Slytherins are for theirs. Slytherins aren't half bad. Don't listen to everything James tells you, alright? Especially about girls. He knows nothing about girls."

" _Grawp? Hagrid's half-brother?" Ginny says. "Come on, Harry, it's a good name, but you need reason._ Reason _!"_

" _Alright, alright," Harry says._


	70. Avada Kedavra Potter

**Name suggested by Kittalia Phantom!**

Harry kneels down. "Avada Ked-stuff Potter. You were named so that no one could ever say your real name without fear of killing something. Your mother and I thought this would ring true to the legacies of pranksters before you, which is why we will never tell the rest of the world that your real name is Abracadabra. No, we were not drunk, I swear."

" _Yeah, no, next," Ginny says firmly._


	71. Prongs Padfoot Potter

**I started school again today and my mood for most of the day was *shoot me*. As always, thank you all for your support!**

Harry kneels down. "Prongs Padfoot Potter. You were named after two of the greatest men I ever knew. They were epic in every aspect of the word, and I don't want you to be just like them, because they could be massive gits. Be kind, son, make friends, and don't do anything illegal if you're going to get caught. Good kid."

" _That's literally exactly like James Sirius," Ginny points out._

" _I know," Harry says, nodding._

 _Ginny rolls her eyes. "Next."_


	72. Snorkak Nargles Potter

**Name suggested by otherrealmwriter!**

Harry kneels down. "Snorkak Nargles Potter. You were named after two imaginary creatures from the awe-inspiring and slightly loony Luna Lovegood. Honor your weirdness, embrace the uncertain, and you'll get through life just fine. No matter your House."

" _Sweet," Harry says. "But I don't think so."_

" _Come on, I at least considered your crazy names," Ginny says._

" _No, you didn't," Harry says. "Next."_


	73. Drago McNinja Ice Cream Laser Potter

**Name suggested by Obi wan Kenny (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Drago McNinja Ice Cream Laser Potter. Let me be level with you here: your mother and I went through an entire cellar's worth of firewhiskey coming up with these names, and decided to just let Teddy and James do it. Unfortunately, this is what happens when you put a seven and two year old in charge of picking names. I know it sucks, but it's who you are, and we love you. And nothing, not even Slytherin, will change that."

" _How did you even- wait a minute, this isn't our handwriting," Ginny says suddenly._

" _Yes, it appears to be done in poorly-drawn crayon," Harry says, nodding._

" _Teddy wrote this, didn't he?" Ginny asks._

" _I'd assume so."_


	74. Scorpius Hyperion Potter

**Another name from Obi wan Kenny (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Scorpius Hyperion Potter. I have no connection to this name whatsoever, but I heard Malfoy wanted to name his kid this, and decided to steal it. Why? Cause screw him, that's why, he may deserve redemption but your mother thought this would be funny. Also, if your Uncle Ron, who peaked when he won a chess game when he was 11, can get into Gryffindor, you have nothing to worry about. Don't tell him I said that."

" _Wait, is he really going to name his kid that?" Harry asks. "I thought you were kidding! That's so stupid! What, Scorpius Hyperion?"  
_ " _They're named after stars, Harry," Ginny says patiently. "Do you want to know who else was named after a star?"_

" _No, let me guess," Harry says. "Was it you? Ginevra?"_

" _No," Ginny says. "It was Sirius."_

" _I knew that."_


	75. Tom Marvolo Hermione Potter

**Name suggested by Piffle (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Tom Marvolo Hermione Potter, you were named after a boy who made all the wrong choices, and a girl who made the right choices, like with Snape's potions at the end of our first year (and no matter what the world has to say about her choice of husband). Both of them were really smart and great at magic, but you're male and potentially a Slytherin so I had to give you Tom's name, really. It's only fair. Anyway, just make sure you make all the right choices and you'll totally be the most awesome wizard ever. Aaaand I'll have to run now, as by her violent twitching and the wand pointed at me, I think your mother may be slightly upset with me. Have fun in Slytherin!"

 _Indeed, Ginny's eye is violently twitching and her hand is going for her wand as Harry finishes speaking._

" _Next?" he suggests tentatively._


	76. Aberforth Marauder Potter

**Name suggested by Prof. Pendragon and The Lady Rogue!**

Harry kneels down. "Aberforth Marauder Potter. You were named after a very brave man that's usually pushed out of history books. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, even though he thought we were finished. He ran a pub, he loved goats, and his brother wasn't entirely sure he could read. But he was very brave. You don't need to be the center of attention, son, you don't need to go down in history- you just need to fight for what's right. And we had to name you Marauder, really, because what better way to honor them all at once?"

" _Aberforth did help us out quite a bit," Ginny says, nodding. "But when you say Marauder it makes me think of Pettigrew, too."  
_ " _Hmm," Harry says. "Maybe a different name, then."_


	77. Riddle Wulfric Potter

**Name suggested by the amazing DarkBalance!**

Harry kneels down. "Riddle Wulfric Potter. You were named after two men that were both brilliant- not necessarily good, but brilliant nonetheless. They were two sides of the same coin- they were both extremely ambitious, but the only difference between them was their choices. What I'm saying is, no matter what House you're in, it's your choices that define you, not your colors."

" _I like Wulfric," Ginny says. "How about… Wulfric-"_

" _I'm gonna stop you right there, because I know I'm not going to like it," Harry interrupts her._

" _I never cut you off," Ginny mutters. "I was going to say Wulfric Sirius…"_

" _Really?" Harry asks, perking up._

" _No."_


	78. Daisy Chain Potter

**Name suggested by imagine forevermore! (More flowers cause I couldn't resist.)**

Harry kneels down. "Daisy Chain Potter. You were named because your mother found out she had a liking for making flower crowns sometime while she was pregnant with you. Daisy means innocence and loyal love, which is what you should show- love. A peaceful name. But not always- if anyone gives you crap for having the name Daisy, go grab Rose- she'll beat people up for making fun of a flower name, I'm sure. And my godfather Sirius would just love if you went by Chain- he'd say it was metal, or something like that."

" _I mean, I like Chain…" Harry says._

" _Really?" Ginny asks. "Great. Daisy Chain Potter it is, then."_

" _No!" Harry says. "I'm not going to name my son Daisy Chain, Ginny."_

" _Oh, but Tom Marvolo Hermione is acceptable?"_


	79. Nimbus Firebolt Potter

**Holy - ! Five hundred reviews! Thank you guys so much! Name suggested by Toraach!**

Harry kneels down. "Nimbus Firebolt Potter. You were named after two incredibly amazing broomsticks that I used in the best sport ever. The broomsticks were mine, but the sport is dedicated to your amazing mother as well- she played for the Harpies! _The_ Harpies! How cool is that? I still can't believe she agreed to marry me… anyways, you don't have to play Quidditch, we don't care about that, but Nimbus is a pretty neat name, isn't it? Your mother agreed. There. Fly safe. Don't drink and fly. I feel like we were talking about something else."

" _I agree that it's a neat name, but I don't want it to be_ his _," Ginny says._

" _Fine," Harry sighs._


	80. Greasy Git Potter

**Name suggested by StarraStarr!**

Harry kneels down. "Greasy Git Potter. You were named after a greasy git. He was in Slytherin, and he was very brave, but he was a greasy git. Bloody awful person. Don't be like him. Don't have creepy obsessions with women. Don't be an arse to small children. Don't take out your frustrations on others. Don't forget to wash your hair every once in awhile. Don't be like Greasy Git. Be a good Slytherin. Oh, yeah, you're totally going to Slytherin- the fandom's gonna demand it now."

" _Fandom?" Ginny asks._

" _You aren't commenting on the name," Harry remarks._

" _There's nothing to comment, because you know we aren't going with it," Ginny says. "Next."_


	81. Sage Fawkes Potter

**Name suggested by RoyalRose161 (I think their username might have changed to flames and roses) and Guest!**

Harry kneels down. "Sage Fawkes Potter. You were named after a lot of things- Sage is a lovely S-name, could be for Sirius, could be for Severus, and it's still original, while tying in to your late grandmother's family tradition of flower names. Best of all, it's _you_. And Fawkes is, of course, for an incredibly brave bird that hasn't been seen in a long time. Do what you do with passion, like a phoenix, and stay true to yourself, no matter your colors."

" _I like this one," Ginny says._

" _Shall we consider it?" Harry asks._

" _Why not?"_


	82. Dedalus Diggle Potter

**Name suggested by Smiley (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Dedalus Diggle Potter. You were named after a very brave man who was very dedicated to me and the cause. His house was burned down while he was off protecting my aunt and uncle, who were very unpleasant, as you know, and yet he still kept his positive attitude throughout it all. Be brave, be positive, be welcoming, and you'll do just fine, no matter your House."

" _Sweet," Ginny says. "But I feel like we could do better."_

 _Harry throws his hands into the air. "Fine, have it your way!"_


	83. Godric Salazar Potter

**Name suggested by JBrocks917 and reasoning from imdefinitelynotaserialkiller!**

Harry kneels down. "Godric Salazar Potter. You were named after two great wizards. And, hey, this way it won't matter what House you're in, because you're named after both of them! And if you're a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, we'll just change your name. Just remember, though, you don't know what House you're going to be in, because it's the Sorting Hat that knows. Just let the hat do it's thing, because you're just an eleven-year-old that thinks Axe works to attract girls. Sorting Hat is boss."

" _It's alright," Harry shrugs._

" _Well, since you're so worried about what_ House _he'll be in!" Ginny cries._


	84. McLaggen Smith Potter

**As always, thank you all so much for your support!**

Harry kneels down. "McLaggen Smith Potter. You were named after two men who were complete pricks. Be the exact opposite of them and you'll do just fine, no matter your House. Don't be a git like they were, or a prat, or-"

" _That's enough," Ginny says. "I am not naming my child after Cormac McLaggen or Zacharias fu-"_

" _Language!" Harry chastises._


	85. Rubeus Regulus Potter

**Name suggested by cryptologicalMystic!**

Harry kneels down. "Rubeus Regulus Potter. You were named after two incredibly amazing men, neither of whom get enough credit for everything that they did. One was a Slytherin, the other flat-out amazing. Be brave, be kind, and you're all set."

" _Yeah, that's a good one," Ginny agrees immediately._

" _Another one to be considered?" Harry asks._

" _Definitely."_


	86. Apple Martini Potter

**Name suggested by Katy!**

Harry kneels down. "Apple Martini Potter. You were named after your mother's favorite drink. I don't know what else to say other than don't do underage drinking, don't do drugs, stay smart, stay with the good crowd. But break some rules, because otherwise your ancestors would be very disappointed in you. Send back a toilet seat and we'll love you forever."

" _Ugh," Ginny moans. "I would kill a man for an apple martini right now."  
_ " _You can't, you're pregnant!" Harry protests._


	87. Phlegm Snivellus Potter

**Name suggested by Giles (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Phlegm Snivellus Potter. You were named after two somewhat-innocent nicknames for two very un-innocent people. Be badass, but don't be a prick. Be brave, but don't be over-dramatic. Remember that, and you'll be just fine. And, hey, now your friends won't need to come up with nicknames for you!"

 _Harry wrinkles his nose. "I'm not naming my kid Phlegm Snivellus, Ginny."_

" _What, it's a good name!" Ginny says, snickering._


	88. John Orion Potter

**Name suggested by merdarkandtwisty!**

Harry kneels down. "John Orion Potter. You were named after two of the bravest men I've ever known. They gave their lives for their friends, the world, and what they believed in. Be like them, though don't pick on people. Don't be a git, be smart, be brave, be kind, and that's all you need."

" _Perfect, Harry, perfect!" Ginny says, clapping her hands. "I love it, I really do."_

" _Really?" Harry says. "I thought you wouldn't like the Orion, since we already have a Sirius…"_

" _It's good," Ginny says. "It's really good."_

" _Should we have a few more, just in case?" Harry asks._

" _Sure," Ginny agrees. "A few more."_


	89. Sirius Lee Potter

**Name suggested by gopadfoot!**

Harry kneels down. "Sirius Lee Potter. You were named after my godfather, a very brave man, and we had to make your middle name Lee so that you can make endless jokes about. I want to hear about detentions you receive from making jokes about your name to your teachers. Alright? Live up to the legend you're named after."

" _Another Sirius name, I see," Ginny remarks._

" _You liked the last one!" Harry says scathingly._


	90. Vincent Gregory Potter

**Another wonderful name from gopadfoot!**

Harry kneels down. "Vincent Gregory Potter. You were named after Draco Malfoy's two devoted minions. You can be in Slytherin- heck, any House, really- just don't be as stupid as them. Alright? Alright."

" _Yeah, next," Harry says._

" _What? It was a valid suggestion compared to some of yours!" Ginny protests._


	91. Rowan Hugo Potter

**Name suggested by Dark Balance!**

Rowan Hugo Potter-

Harry kneels down. "Rowan Hugo Potter. You were named after two very underrated Heads of Houses, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Be creative, do your best, be kind, be a good friend, what more could you ask for? You don't need to be top of the class, or the star Quidditch player. You just need to do your best and be a good friend. Alright. We'll send cookies next week because why not."

" _Rowan Hugo," Ginny muses. "Two good names. I like it."_

 _Harry taps a finger to his cheek. "We could do better, though. Don't Ron and Hermione like the name Hugo too?"  
_ " _Hmm, you're right," Ginny says. "Next it is, then."_


	92. Rubeus Dobby Potter

**Name suggested by Toolazytologin (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Rubeus Dobby Potter. You were named after two incredibly brave people that weren't entirely human. A half-giant and a house elf, picture that. Both would have died for me, and one did. Both were extremely prone to injuries, both to themselves and others- but it was always for the right cause. What I'm saying is, it doesn't matter if you're a complete screw-up, just as long as you have good morals and don't go all Tom Riddle on us."

" _Good names," Harry says._

" _We could probably make a better combination, though," Ginny says._


	93. Norbert Fluffy Potter

**Name suggested by Nutmeg Loves Books!**

Harry kneels down. "Norbert Fluffy Potter. You were named after two creatures I met in my first year at Hogwarts- one was an illegal dragon, the other a giant three-headed dog. Now, while I'm not necessarily saying you need to go on badass adventures like I did when I was eleven years old, I am saying you need to make good friends and have fun doing it. Alright? Good chap."

" _I think we're gonna pass on those…" Harry says._

 _Ginny shrugs. "Your loss."_


	94. Oliver Wood Potter

**As of last night, there are now more than 100,000 views to this story. Wow! Thank you guys so much! I love y'all so much and keep being amazing. Name suggested by Smiley (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Oliver Wood Potter. You were named after a fantastic Quidditch player, a Keeper- did you see that save last Sunday? Of course you did, you were at the game with me- anyways, be kind and brave like him. Divebomb teachers on your broom with owl pellets, I'm sure they'll love you (that was sarcastic, by the way, don't actually do that). And you don't have to make the Quidditch team- just be sure that your friends are your team, and that you encourage them like they encourage you."

 _Ginny laughs. "Did I tell you what he did when he found out I was pregnant again?" she asks._

" _No," Harry says._

" _I don't think anyone was more excited about the Quidditch genes in the kids of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley than he was," Ginny says. "I went to visit Mum, I walk in the door and he yells, 'Why stop at two? Five more and you've got yourselves a full team!'"_

" _What did you say to him?" Harry asks, laughing._

"' _How the hell did you get into my house?'" Ginny says, and Harry roars with laughter._


	95. Have A Biscuit Potter

**Name suggested by starandseas (Guest)!**

Harry kneels down. "Have A Biscuit Potter. You were named after one of the biggest plot twists I have ever experienced in my whole life, delivered by one badass woman that's currently Headmistress at Hogwarts. We thought she would retire when she found out the Potter-Weasley bloodlines were merging, but honestly she accepted the challenge head-on, and gratefully. So present her a challenge, do good in your classes, and live your life so that Minerva McGonagall would be simultaneously exasperated by and proud of you."

" _Did that really happen?" Ginny asks. "I always thought you were making that story up!"  
_ " _No lie!" Harry says, also laughing._

" _Well, I wouldn't mind calling my kid Biscuit for the first six years of his life, but it may get tiresome on the poor thing," Ginny says. "What's next?"_


	96. Frank Regulus Potter

**Name suggested by Guest!**

Harry kneels down. "Frank Regulus Potter. You were named after two very brave men- one was tortured to insanity by Voldemort's followers, the other betrayed Voldemort. Both gave their lives for the cause, yet are hardly recognized- do what is right, son, and fight against evil like they did, and everything will be alright."

" _It's alright," Ginny says, nodding. "I still think we can do better, though."_

 _Harry nods._


	97. Crookshanks Buckbeak Potter

**Name suggested by merdarkandtwisty!**

Harry kneels down. "Crookshanks Buckbeak Potter. You were named after two animals, a cat and a hippogriff, that I met in my third year at Hogwarts. Crookshanks was extremely intelligent, Buckbeak clawed at a kid I detested, so I think we need to honor them. Maybe your weasel can be just as wonderful as them."

" _Are you sure that's what you meant by better?" Harry asks Ginny._

 _Ginny sticks out her tongue. "What do you have?"_


	98. Stop Harming Our Elves Potter

**Name suggested by Silverlight10243!**

Harry kneels down. "Stop Harming Our Elves Potter. You were kind of named after a very important organization working toward elf rights- stand up for what is right and good, Shoe, and everything will be fine. No, we didn't just name you that so we could call you Shoe. We named you that to recognize your aunt. No, I swear it wasn't because we wanted to call you Shoe."

 _Ginny snickers. "Shoe Potter. I like it."  
_ " _It might make the kid feel unloved," Harry says._

 _Ginny laughs again. "Shoe Potter."_


	99. Quaffle Snitch Potter

**Name suggested by merdarkandtwisty!**

Harry kneels down. "Quaffle Snitch Potter. You were named because your mother and I both love Quidditch. We're both excellent players, if I do say so myself- your mother is absolutely brilliant on the field, best player I've seen, I still can't believe I'm married to her- but don't feel any need to be a Quidditch player. Do what you're good at. And if you aren't good at anything, well, we'll love you all the same."

" _While I'm all for naming my kid after my profession, I just don't think it's right," Ginny says, laughing. "Imagine if we named him something like Harpy."_

" _He'd kill us," Harry agrees, also laughing._

" _If we named him half the things on this list, he'd kill us, dear," Ginny says._

" _More than half!" Harry agrees._


	100. Imma Gryffindor Potter

**Name suggested by Smiley (Guest)! The next and final chapter is going to be extra special...**

Harry kneels down. "Imma Gryffindor Potter. You were named because your mother and I thought it would be perfect if you end up in Gryffindor, and hilarious if you didn't. Imma Gryffindor the Slytherin. Wouldn't it be ironic? Your House doesn't matter, son, your name doesn't matter, _who you are_ matters. Are you a good person? Because that's all that matters to us, and that's all that should matter to the rest of the world, too."

" _Oh, my God, that would be hilarious if we named him that and he was a Slytherin," Ginny says. "Are we done with names, yet? We must have gone through a hundred."  
_ " _I think we are," Harry says. "Shall we go over the list again?"_

" _Let's," Ginny agrees, pulling the long sheet of paper closer to the couple._


	101. Albus Severus Potter

**Here we are... the last chapter... before we begin may I just say that it has been an honor writing this, for all of you. My eternal gratitude to everyone that has taken the time to review or leave a suggestion, and to everyone who has reviewed nearly every chapter- wavingthroughawindow, otherrealmwriter, Desires of Autumn Leaves, Starrya47, Katzzstar, Smiley, and EVERYONE else- you guys mean so much to me, even if your name isn't listed.**

 **So finally: please, please, please, enjoy, and thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all the love you've given this story.**

 **PS: I'll be posting extensions of some of these names... don't think this story is over yet! Watch out this weekend for some good stuff! And thank you all, from the bottom of my heart!**

" _Let's review, shall we?" Harry says, going over the list for the ones they've marked down. Hardly any of the silly names made it onto the list, the ones Ginny or Harry vetoed immediately. They're able to narrow it down to six names quickly._

" _Arthur Evan," Ginny reads. "Regulus Romulus, Sage Fawkes, Rubeus Regulus, John Orion, and- Sirius Lee? Seriously?"_

" _Yes, seriously Sirius Lee," Harry says, snickering. Ginny rolls her eyes._

" _I love all of these names so much," she says. "I just can't pick_ one _-"_

 _Harry freezes.  
_ " _Hey, Ginny?" he says. "What about Albus Severus?"_

 _Ginny freezes, and raises an eyebrow. "Albus Severus?" she asks skeptically, sure he's joking._

 _Harry nods earnestly, and his wife can see in her husband's eyes how much the name means to him._

 _She's about to turn it down, mention how any one of the other names is better, and then she realizes it._

 _How much Severus Snape would_ detest _having a Potter named after him._

 _She can't help the smile creeping onto her face. "Perfect, Harry," she says, and Harry's eyes brim with happiness._

 _Oh, this will be fun._

Harry kneels down. "Albus Severus Potter. You were named after two incredibly brave men. One of them was a Slytherin, and he was probably the bravest man I've ever known."

"Really?" Albus asks.

"Really," Harry says. "And if you are in Slytherin, we'll love you all the same."  
Albus smiles, and after talking for a few more moments, hurries away. Harry wraps an arm around Ginny and they watch the train leave; all is well.

Albus Severus Potter fidgets nervously in his seat before glancing around. Only four weeks at Hogwarts and he's already in the Headmistress's office- he punched a kid that made fun of his friend Scorpius, because Scorpius' father was a Death Eater.

The portraits on the wall stare at him, whispering about the second son of the legendary Harry Potter.

His eyes meet the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the first man he's named after. He'd seen portraits of Dumbledore before, and they've always said how they're honored Albus is named after him. But he's never seen a portrait of Severus Snape- like the one on the wall, off to his left side.

"Excuse me," Albus says politely. "But are you Professor Severus Snape?"  
"I am," the portrait says with a sneer. "And you are?"  
"I'm Albus Severus, sir," Albus says. "My father says I'm named after you, and you were one of the bravest men he's ever known."

"Your father?" Snape asks, raises an eyebrow.  
"Harry Potter," Albus says.

Snape's face goes whiter than it already is, and his eyes get a dark, disgusted look. Albus panics- did he say something wrong?

"I shall be right back, Minerva," Snape says, for Headmistress McGonagall has entered her office. "I need to have a word with the Potter couple…"

 **Fine.**


End file.
